A Bit of Fun
by Hexavias
Summary: Aizen is not always bored and horny, but when he is, Gin gives him a "present". This time, the present has bright orange hair and is left completely under Aizen's control. He can't wait. Contains: Yaoi AizenxIchigo One Shot


**Note:**** Hello, I'm Hexavias =D**

**This is my first fic that I've posted so I apologize if some of the language used does not make any sense or seems out of place. I also apologize for any grammatical mistakes or typos.**

**This is a One-Shot pairing so I probably won't make a sequel ._.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach!**

**Warning:**** Contains Yaoi**

* * *

**A bit of Fun**

Aizen slumped onto his throne, exhausted from killing the weak shinigami and completely bored out of his mind. As he was considering taking a trip to the human world to find a suitable past-time, a Garganta ripped open the space in front of him, revealing Gin with his ever-present fox-like smile and an unconscious bundle of bright orange hair, bound and gagged with thick rope. Aizen smiled and stood up.

Gin was feeling quite proud of himself as he made his way through the maze of hallways. His sweetheart, Aizen, was looking like a horny teenager most of the time, not that there was anything wrong with that, but Gin was quickly becoming tired of being his "Shoulder to cry on" and was still forced to take his unsubtle and untactful hints about how he wished there was something to carry away his "Frustration," so to speak.

Well he would give him something to relieve his sexual frustration. The shinigami that he'd knocked unconscious had put up a fight, but his blazing orange hair and his slight scowl made him look _adorable. _Ginwinced in pain when his zanpakuto brushed against the sore spoton his ribcage that had been brutally kicked by the cock-sleeve-to-be._ He would pay for this dearly. _Gin's grin plastered his entire lower face when he thought about the screams of pain and pleasure he would hear tonight. The shinigami discovered what he had been taken for the hard way.

"Are you sure this thing will work, Szayel?" Aizen was doubtful as he stared at the glowing green substance in a syringe.

"Aizen-sama, these kind of things are my speciality."

The pink-haired arrancar gave a disturbing smile and his golden eyes danced with impatience.

_Gin is not the only one looking forward to tonight._

Aizen left Szayel to his experiments and opened the intricately decorated door that led to his room.

The first thing that Ichigo Kurosaki felt was the persistent aching on his wrists and the unpleasant taste of unwashed shirts rolling around in his mouth. He sat up, but collapsed again from sudden exhaustion. He glanced around. _Hey, wait a minute! Is that... Aizen?! _

"Well hello there, Ichigo!" Aizen said cheerfully after noticing he was awake.

"As of now, you shall be my toy until I either get dissatisfied or until you die and become of no use. But let's have some fun in the meantime, shall we?"

His happy expression then completely changed into a lecherous and sinister smile. Aizen felt sure the aphrodisiac would kick in soon. Wouldn't that be fun?

Before Ichigo could react, a pair of lips ripped off the gag and assailed his own, demanding entry. By instinct, his mouth opened in shock at the unforeseen sudden movement, unknowingly giving Aizen the perfect opening that he needed. He wanted to turn away, but it was as if a wild sex-driven animal was overtaking his senses and emotions. The ex-captain's tongue dominated Ichigo's mouth, carefully going over every crevice and relishing the taste of cinnamon and cherries that was enticing his taste-buds to go further as Ichigo gradually became used to the sensation of a tongue touching his own.

A soft moan was released from Ichigo's throat, which made him stiffen immediately. That definitely wasn't HIM, was it? Aizen simply smirked and slowly started travelling lower down on his toy's body, gently caressing his jawline and biting his nipples that were hardening from the attention. Ichigo arched his back and writhed in pleasure at the soft touches. He didn't want this, but his body kept demanding more.

"Hnngg...A...Aizen..."

Aizen was trying to be calm and patient, but something inside his control snapped when his toy made those lustful and incoherent sounds. He tore off his clothes and forced three fingers into his mouth, which were eagerly sucked and massaged with his tongue. Ichigo gasped in pleasure as one finger ran along the cleft of his entrance, continuously plunging into the tight warmth. He felt the uncomfortable yet satisfying feel of the two remaining fingers being rammed inside. Ichigo had gotten a taste of this feeling and wanted so much more.

"F...uc...k" The broken word was barely breathed from Ichigo.

Aizen stopped and looked up, well aware of what was being said and revelling in the moment.

"I'm sorry, what did you say?"

"Please... fuck me."

Aizen smirked again and continued to tease his pert nipples and his hardened length, causing the body under him to shudder with anticipation.

"It's really hard to refuse when you beg like that. But don't think that I'm going to stop just because you scream."

Getting up, Aizen guided his length towards the other's awaiting mouth and thrust himself in, allowing Ichigo to savour his pre-cum and greedily suck for more. A shudder pulsed through Aizenn's body as Ichigo's tongue worked over his entire length. Gritting his teeth and throwing his head back, he reluctantly pulled out, leering when he caught the unmistakeable look of need and longing on his toy's face.

Without warning, he flipped the younger male over and quickly rammed into the tight opening, almost immediately losing himself to the tight heat. He struck Ichigo's prostate over and over again, making him cry out in a mixture of pain and pleasure as the bundle of nerves inside him were hit by Aizen's length.

Ichigo came first, spurting his seed and staining the blanket under him. Aizen followed soon after, coating Ichigo's insides with the warm fluid. He rolled off of his toy and sighed.

He could get used to this.

* * *

**So that was my first ever fic! Please favourite if you wish and review, telling me what you thought and harshly criticise me if you think that I did something wrong.**

**Until next time!**


End file.
